Bruh! Jackaroo's Comin' Round!
Bruh! Jackaroo's Comin' Round! is a Canadian-Korean animated television series which debuted onMay 6, 2010. It ended rerunning on June 28, 2017 since production ended on September 13, 2013. it has not been back on Treehouse TV since then. Characters The people of the series Liex Family * Jackaroo "Jack" Liex - title character of the show and is 13 * Ariana "Arie" Liex - 13-year-old twin sister of Jackaroo * Rhonda Liex - the mother of Jackaroo and Ariana * Jason Liex - the father of Jackaroo and Ariana who chills out all the time * Grandma Sally - grandmother of the family Fish Family * Jayden Fish - a secret-keeping 12-year-old * Jo Fish - 10-year-old sister of Jayden and is a drama queen * Jared Fish - 33-year-old that usually works full-time on weekdays as a convenience and variety store worker * Jessica Fish - 32-year-old that usually watches over Jo and Jayden though they never caused trouble Episodes Season 1 (2010-2011) * Coming Soon in Theaters / No Chillin' Allowed! ** Coming Soon in Theaters: Ariana doesn't want to buy movie tickets and Sally and Jason try to get them to make a movie that turns out to be a big amount of chaos. ** No Chillin' Allowed!: Jackaroo controls his father by telling him what he can and can't do. * Lucky Clock / The Staring Challenge ** Lucky Clock: Ariana and Rhonda fight who can change the lucky clock. ** The Staring Challenge: Although he is not the boss of the house, Jackaroo fools around by staring at Jo and Jared. * The Maze to the First Day of School / Zero Budget ** The Maze to the First Day of School: The light at the end of the tunnel brings Jackaroo to a big confusion, and he can't figure out where is short-lived school was. ** Zero Budget: When third period rolls around at house-school, Jackaroo tells Jessica she has "zero budget" for not making a good project, and Rhonda is strict and puts Jackaroo in the Naughty Corner. * It's Your Birthday / You Don't Win Friends With Salad ** It's Your Birthday: Jackaroo's birthday is upcoming. ** You Don't Win Friends With Salad: Jessica hasn't even made lunch for the Liex and Fish families and Jackaroo and Jessica fight as Jessica shoves Jackaroo into the wall too. * The Long, Long Road Trip / Bring Out the King of Jackaroo ** The Long, Long Road Trip: Jackaroo gets the Perfect Attendance Award on his last day of school, so the Liex family celebrate by going on a trip to the USA. ** Bring Out the King of Jackaroo: Rhonda fools Jackaroo for Jello. * The Daring Doubt / Returning to Sender ** The Daring Doubt: Jared dares Ariana to eat two limes. ** Returning to Sender: Ariana is ready for observation to come to a conclusion by the time it's her bedtime. * Chillin' Intruders / Atten-SHUN! ** Chillin' Intruders: The Fish Family intrude Jackaroo and Sally. ** Atten-SHUN!: Jackaroo wants to join the Boy Scouts, while Ariana thinks it'd be a good idea to be chillin' like Jason. * Jayden's Little Secret / The New PC ** Jayden's Little Secret: Jayden doesn't want Jackaroo to find out what his little secret is until he cracks the case of it. ** The New PC: * Discipline Struggle / The Fish Family Come Over to Visit the Liex Family * Giddy Up, Jared! / Rockin' Out * Imperfect Impatience / House Chaos * Mob Mentality / Jo and Jayden's Science Project * The Winning Member of the Liex Family / Pathetic Burglar of Bedtime * Shadow Hostility / The Blast From the Past * The Furious Freak Show / Lousy Labyrinth * Liar Liar Jared's on Fire / The Mystery * Shadow Demon / Icing on the Cake * Super Weird Spies / Ninjitsu of the School * Picture Day / Master of the Olden Days * Vote for Jackaroo / Funny Chicken * Missing Treasure / Phantom Not Rising * Saber Shadows / The Secret Clubhouse * Illusion! / Dancer for The Day * Dark Side / Detective Boogey * Shutting Down for the Evening / Dirty Hole * An Impatient Day for Jo / Holidays We Don't Like Celebrating * Category:Shows Category:Article stubs Category:TV Show Category:Media Category:Shorts